Currently, motor vehicles are common modes of transport. A motor vehicle generally includes a vehicle frame and an engine arranged on the vehicle frame. The vehicle frame generally includes a main frame, a front fork and a rear fork, with the front fork and the rear fork being arranged on a front end and a rear end of the main frame respectively.
In the case that the engine vibrates heavily in the travelling, the vehicle frame would vibrate heavily, and a driving cab would also vibrate heavily. Thus, driving experience in the driving cab is degraded.
In summary, an issue to be addressed presently by the person skilled in the art is to effectively overcome heavy vibration of a vehicle frame of a vehicle body.